Hydraulic accumulators are frequently used in systems, in which flowable media such as hydraulic oil or other pressure fluids or lubricants and/or fuels are used as operating media. To this end, hydraulic accumulators can be used, for instance, for energy storage purposes, to provide a fluid reserve, the emergency operation of loads, the absorption of pressure shocks and the like. Given the wide range of tasks for which hydraulic accumulators are used, hydraulic accumulators are produced in relatively large quantities. The amount of production costs and the resulting costs to the user of the hydraulic accumulator therefore are of great economic importance.